A Wolfy Experience
by Tiryn
Summary: Ookami Junseihi is a girl that is abnormal to everyone in her school and Kagome is her only friend. While trying to figure out what Kagome is hiding from her, Ookami is pulled into mystery, love, and danger. What would happen to her now?
1. What are you hiding from me, Kagome?

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I would appreciate it if you send me some type of review when you are done reading. Thanks!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything that is part of Inuyasha. I only own some of the ideas that are going to show up and my few characters. SO BACK OFF!

Thanks and enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_What Are You Hiding From Me, Kagome?

* * *

_**

So first things first; My name is Ookami Junseihi__**_, _**sixteen, and in high school. No, I'm not immensely popular (and I don't really want to be popular) and no, I'm not some crazy person that has some depression and wants to kill myself. I only have one friend, Kagome Hagurashi**_, _**and she's the only one that actually likes me for who I am. But she doesn't know my secret; I can speak to animals. No this isn't some type of sick joke, it's real. Oh its very real.

Nobody knows and I'd like to keep it like that. If Kagome finds out... no I don't want to think about what she would do to me, or what she would think of me. Lately, Kagome has been disappearing at various lengths of times. I keep asking her where she has been going, but she is always avoiding the subject! Since Kagome is back in school today, I'm going to confront her and demand to show me where she has been going.

I then heard mock laughter that was a bit too loud to be loud. "Did you see that freak, Ookami, in class today?" One of the twelve grade guys asked as he directed his direction towards me.

"Oh yeah! You mean that freak over there right?" All three of the boys burst out laughing in their mocking way. I finished packing my bag and slowly stood up. I quietly walked toward the door of the classroom. Kagome suddenly stood up and walked toward the three with murderous intent in her chocolate eyes. She stood next to the boys. I should also tell you, everyone cleared the way for her when she was walking toward her. Trust me, nobody has ever survived her anger areas, that is, except for me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HUH?" She yelled. Fire covered her and the area around her. "HOW ABOUT YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT! I SHOULD JUST SLAP YOU!" She raised her arm ready to slap them all, but I grabbed her arm right before she slapped the poor boy. I shook my head no and continued to walk out of the school, with Kagome following close behind, glaring at the boys with all the evil that was in her pure soul, which is a lot. She then looked at me and said "Why did you stop me? You know that they deserve it." She had an almost apologetic face on.

Almost.

I just stared at her with a blank expression on my face. I looked forward and walked home. Kagome sighed and followed me home.

* * *

We arrived at my house in record time, seeing as how we didn't speak or do anything extra on the way to our houses. I walked up the steps, turned, and waved sadly toward Kagome. I turned toward the house and quietly walked into the story house that I lived in alone with my pet wolf, Katrina. Yes, I own a wolf, get over it.

I should tell you what she looks like before you all get confused. Katrina is a pure white wolf with crystal blue eyes that match. She wears this weird white collar that has a tigers tooth on it; probably for good luck or something. She also has this weird black crescent moon on her forehead. It looks exactly like my birthmark, which is on the back of my neck. Weird, I know, but it doesn't make any sense with me either.

I mentally sighed and walked toward the kitchen to make a snack for myself and Katrina. She was probably starving right now, so I got a steak out and threw it towards her. I smiled when she caught the plump piece of meat. She seemed extremely as she ate.

I got a worried tap on the barrier on my mind. I looked back toward Katrina and she was staring at me intently while she ate. I let down my barriers and a voice laced with worry entered my mind and asked '_Is something wrong, Ookami-sama? You seem... distracted.'_

I smiled and replied '_The thing is, I think Kagome is hiding something from me and I want to find out. I'm going to follow her tonight and see where she goes.'_ I turned toward my white wolf. '_Would you like to come with me?' _She smile mischievously; sometimes a good sign, sometimes not.

_'Of course I'm coming with you! I'm always up for a little bit of adventure. Let's get going!' _She was really happy. I left to get my stuff ready and packed all of my food and clothing.

_'Now we're ready. Let's go!' _Katerina mentally shouted as she bounced happily around me. I smiled and was soon engulfed in my own thoughts.

_'What are you hiding from me, Kagome? Do you not trust me enough or am I not a good enough friend for you?' _I thought sadly as we headed towards Kagome's home.

* * *

Tiryn: Well, there's your first chapter. Hoped you liked it.

'Junseihi' means 'pure light'

'Ookami' means 'wolf'

So, Ookami's name means 'Wolf of the pure light' (rough translation)


	2. You have a lot of explaining to do

Disclaimer; I do not own anything that is part of Inuyasha. I only own some of the ideas that are going to show up and my few characters. SO BACK OFF!

Thanks and enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**You have a lot of explaining to do  


* * *

**

We continued walking down the path that led to Kagome's house. We arrived there in record time and knocked on the Higurashi's front door. Kagome's mom opened the door after a few minutes. She looked surprised for a minute, but then she regained her senses and smiled a soft warm smile.

"Come in, Ookami! I'll go get Kagome in a minute, alright sweety?" I nodded as my answer and invited myself in. She ran up the stairs and came back down a minute later with Kagome right behind her. Kagome seemed to be a bit surprised, but regained her composure almost immediately and greeted me.

"Hey Ookami! Watcha doin here?" Her voice gave away that she didn't expect me and was a bit nervous about me being there from my expression. "Come up to my room, we'll talk in there." She said to me.

"Oh! I'll go get some cookies and milk!" Her mom is a really happy person and left to the kitchen. I followed Kagome upstairs and sat on her pink bed with Katrina beside me. I looked at Kagome and took a deep breathe before I began.

"What are you hiding from me, Kagome?" I asked. She seemed shocked and a bit surprised by the question, since I don't really talk much, not even with her. We have been friends for a long time, but lately we have been drifting a little apart each time she disappears for a long time. I was saddened by this thought, so I took up my courage, walked up here, and wanted to mend the only other friendship that I have left. "Kagome, you have been leaving a lot more than usual, but you don't tell anyone where you have gone. I know you have been faking the illnesses that have been spread around the school that you have had." My voice was still soft spoken, but I decided to go on a bit more. "So, Kagome, where have you been?"

She was still in shock, but it now seemed like she was debating with herself whether or not she should tell me. Finally, after what has seemed like hours, Kagome sighed and said, "Alright, if you wanna know where I have been, I was-"

"KAGOME!' A voice rang out, a boy's voice. Next thing I knew, there was a boy standing, more like sitting, in the open window of Kagome's second story window. He had a red hikama, which I thought was a bit out of date in this time and era, and, the strangest thing about him, was that he had dog ears. I think I was staring, but it IS strange when some boy with dog ears suddenly appeared in the window of your best friend's room screaming her name.

I blinked for a few minutes, then found myself rubbing the boy's ears. They were really soft, so I recommend anybody who hasn't seen this type of boy, rub his ears! Trust me, I think anybody will jump at the chance to do it. "Ookami, will you please stop rubbing Inuyasha's ears so I can introduce you both, please?" Kagome asked. I did and sat back with Katrina eying this Inuyasha person, looking like she would tear him up and eat him.

My eyes focused onto her. '_Katerina, please don't eat him...'_ Her white head turned toward mine with one of her puppy dog looks.

'_Can I eat him when he hurts you?'_ She pleaded. I thought for a moment before slowly shaking my head. '_It seems like he's a friend of Kagome's, so you can't hurt him until he hurts Kagome, alright?'_ She pouted, but then nodded. I sighed.

Kagome has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Okay, now that I'm finally able to update this story, it's high time that I actually think of spending more time updating my stories instead of reading others...

Yeah, I think I'm actually thinking for some time...

ANYWAYS, time to thank my viewers ^^

_XXTakaraXX _Thanks and I'll try and update as soon as I can

_HowlingWolf26 _Alright and thank you and I'll also update as soon as I can

_Ash and Rain_ Why thank you! And I'll try to update as soon as I can ^^

_evioletfox_ thanks for the compliment on my character ^^ I'll try and update as soon as I can ^^

Moongirl1212 (reason I'm doing that is because yours isn't an actual profile that I know of) Honestly, I laughed at yours for about five minutes. And I don't know what's wrong with me, if that's what you're wondering. And putting readers in suspense actually means that they're paying attention to my stories ^^ I'll update all of my stories as soon as I can ^^


	3. So That's Where You've Been!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything that is part of Inuyasha. I only own some of the ideas that are going to show up and my few characters. SO BACK OFF!

Thanks and enjoy the story ^^

**_A Wolfy Experience_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_So That's Where You've Been!_**

* * *

I blinked. So that's where Kagome's been all this time, in the feudal era with this Inuyasha person.

"You can't tell anyone, alright? Please, it could be very important and I don't want you to get hurt anymore than-" She stopped when I glared at her and sighed when my glare softened. I can tell that she cares greatly for me, so I decided to go with her. I picked up my bag and started walking. Kagome quickly picked up her big-ass bag and started following. I'm guessing that her family already knows about Inuyasha since he walked through the house with us.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I didn't answer, but kept going to the well that Kagome said was the gateway to the feudal era. Katrina also jumped beside me with excitement, already knowing my plans. I turned to look at her and saw her pale considerably. "You are not coming with us!" She yelled out. I raised an eyebrow in a 'and-you're-going-to-stop-me' kind of look.

I turned around as Kagome went on a rant about me not coming with her and Inuyasha into the feudal era. I jumped in and a bright light surrounded Katrina and I. I didn't hear any more of Kagome's ranting, which I was a little glad about. Then I landed on the bottom of the well. I looked up to see a bright blue sky instead of a wooden ceiling. I climbed out using a vine and was surprise when I was met with a woman in armor pointing a boomerang at my face.

"Who are you, demon?" I raised my eyebrow at that one. Well, that was a new one. I climbed out and dusted off my... skirt? I then just realized I also had claws on my hands and fur warmers on legs. I had two katanas on either side of my, one black and one white. I had two fur forearm warmers and I had chest armour with netting covering my stomach. I touched my neck and realized that the choker that Katrina always wore was around my neck.

"I won't ask again; who are you?" The woman screamed. I ignored her as I felt something move along my spinal cord. I looked behind me and promptly screamed. There was a white wolf tail swishing carelessly behind my back. I felt a top of my head, afraid to find what happened. I screamed again when I felt fuzzy wolf ears instead of normal human ears. I grabbed a hold of my hair to look at it. My usually raven black hair was now pure white, like Inuyasha's. I don't know if my green eyes changed or not.

"Ookami, is that really you?" I looked over to see Kagome looking at me shocked. I trembled as I fell onto the ground in shock. From the look on her face, it seemed like my eyes did change color.

"Kagome, you know this demon?" The monk asked.

"She's my best friend and she's..." She paused a bit. "She's from my era."

"What? Impossible! She's a _demon_!" The woman hissed. The little boy walked up to me and looked up at me with big, pitiful eyes.

"Hey, you okay, lady?" He asked. I shook my head no. He turned to Kagome. "Hey, do you have any of that medicine from your era that makes people feel better?" I pulled up my head to see my bag a few feet away from me. I lunged for it and dug around it until I found my anxiety medicine. I immediately gulped down two and started to take deep breaths.

Kagome rubbed my back comfortably, but I could somehow sense the fear coming off of her in waves. I then realized something. "Katerina..." I whispered. "Where's my friend?" I said, a bit louder this time, panicking a bit. Kagome looked at me sadly.

"I don't know, Ookami."

"Kagome, get away from it." I bristled at that. It reminded me of when my dad left me for good. At that memory, tears started to come out of my eyes.

"Sango! Ookami's not an 'it'!" Kagome said angrily. Sango growled before turning to Inuyasha, only to find that he was by my side, sniffing me. Inuyasha looked me in the eye and seemed to pause a bit. Probably because of the fear in my eyes. I looked back into his eyes and saw him lost in a memory, a far, distant memory.

He shook himself off and grunted, "She's not out to harm us." Shocked silence met my ears. I'm guessing this was a rare occasion for Inuyasha. "We should take you to Kaede; she'll know what to do." Inuyasha then helped me up and handed me my bag. A gasp escaped from Kagome's lips. Another rare occasion for Inuyasha yet again.

We then walked into the forest for a bit before walking into a village. The villagers that were out dropped their pitchforks when they saw Kagome. "Lady Kagome is back!" Then they spotted me. "DEMON!" They yelled. I usually am used to this, so I paid no attention to it. An old woman came out in priestess clothing with a slight smile on her face.

She gestured me forward and I stepped forward obediantely.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kaede examined this Ookami from all angles. Something about Ookami seemed very familiar, like I've known her from somewhere before. I went back to the moment I looked into her eyes, the moment a memory popped up...

_Flashback_

_I was running with a girl that was my age that had long white hair and bright blue eyes. Her wolf ears and tail were the purest white that I ever saw, but it didn't phase me for some strange reason. We were chasing after a red ball while Mom watched us from the sidelines. The girl got to it first and we tossed it back and forth, and I was happy._

_"Hey look, it's the twins." Laughter quietly erupted from the left of us. Some boys and girls were laughing and pointing at us. The girl and I huddled together as they continued to make fun of us. Mom picked us up and quickly walked away with us in her arms. The girl was cuddling close to me, crying silent tears. I petted her hair as we both continued to cry into Mom's hikama._

_Mom quietly sang us to sleep. She kissed our heads and said, "Goodnight, daughter, son..."_

_End of Flashback_

What irked me was that Ookami greatly resembled the girl in the memory. I could faintly remeber having a twin sister of a different race, but I don't know if it was her or not. Honestly, I don't think we would get along very well if she really was my sister...

"Come inside, all of ye." Kaede broke through my thoughts and gestured us to come inside. She gently led Ookami next to the fire, sat her down, and started to mix something. "It is good to see ye again, child." Ookami jumped.

She gave the woman a confused look. "Ye don't remember yer past, now do ye, child?" Ookami paused a bit and shook her head no. Kaede sighed and mixed whatever is in the pot once before pouring it into two bowls. "Inuyasha, come here."

"What do ya want, ya old hag?" I sneered but sat down anyway. Kaede rolled her eyes and gave each of us a bowl. "Hey, what are these for?"

"To regain yer lost memories, Inuyasha." She looked us both in the eyes before ordering us to drink. Ookami ave me a side look as she drank it. I drank it too, though it was in fear of Kagome more than the old hag. As I drank whatever the old hag gave me, memories started to rush in my head. Memories I thought never existed.

* * *

**Hey! Yeah, I finally updated it! Okay, you guys didn't expect that one, now did ya? :D**

**Anyways, a shoutout to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter and waited for this new one:**

**straightedgelover Yeah, it was one of the reasons she rubbed the ears. One of the other reasons will come up in the next chapter :D Thanks!**

**sangoscourage Alright, thanks for the tip! I will get into it more then! Thanks for the compliment :D**

**XXTakaraXX Sorry, but Katrina won't show up until around the end of the next chapter or so, but don't worry, I have it planned somewhere :D**

**Kai and Renee *le gasp* I did! Neither can I! It's like I'm the reader that can't wait for more :D But I will soon!**

**ToxicFireStarter Thanks, and I will!**

**Moongirl12121 You're welcome! yeah, I looked through and found I didn't! Thanks for mentioning my mistake, I'll try not to do it next time! Ah don't worry *pats back* mine will be updating more often! AND thank you XD**

**lilyou22 Thanks, even though you don't have an account! Trust me, it gets interesting here on out XD**

**Grell Waldo I swear I heard your username somewhere before *shrugs* Ah well, here you go ^.^ Hope you like it!**

**Read and Review please!**


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer; I do not own anything that is part of Inuyasha. I only own some of the ideas that are going to show up and my few characters. SO BACK OFF!

Thanks and enjoy the story ^^

**_A Wolfy Experience_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A Trip Down Memory Lane_**

* * *

Images flashed through my head when I drank the mixture the old woman gave Inuyasha and I. Images of two demon children, playing with a ball, hugging, comforting each other, in a strangely familiar woman' arms.

All of these flashed through my head, before it suddenly stopped on one memory that I knew, somehow, that I myself barried a long, long time ago.

I saw this miniature me hugging the leg of what looked like an older, way older, version of Inuyasha, but was somewhat different. He didn't have the ears that Inuyasha did, I realized.

"_Papa," The smaller me said. "I don't want to go! I didn't even say good-bye to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru..." She trailed off unhappily. I knew Inuyasha? I was so confused._

_'Papa' set his clawed hand on top of the younger me's head and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, my darling Ookami, but this is for the best. Some day, you will return, and Inuyasha will need your help. But for now," he picked the younger me up and I finally noticed that we were all standing in a clearing that looked a lot like the well that Kagome and I climbed out of. "There is someone you need to meet that is in the future." He kissed the top of her head._

_"I love you, little one, no matter what." She sniffled and nodded her cute little head. "Goodbye, Ookami." He then set me gently into the well before a bright flash overtook my vision..._

And I was back in the present, sort of.

"What did you see, child?" I lifted my hand to my face to see that tears were running down my face. I looked at the kind face of the old woman. I shook my head, signaling that I didn't want to talk about it. I looked over to see that Inuyasha was staring at me in shock. He then just kind of got up and walked out for a bit with that same shocked look on his face.

I stared ahead, not listening to the words of the others. I was swimming, drowning, in those unknown memories, slowly losing myself inside those memories.

* * *

**_Kagome's POV_**

Inuyasha walked out of the little hut after that experience, but he didn't say anything about what he saw in those visions when he drank that weird juice Kaede gave to him. I looked at Ookami, who was curled up in the fetale position, then I got up and followed Inuyasha outside. I didn't see him when I pulled the curtain aside, so I guess he was sitting in a tree somewhere thinking over things.

I didn't want to intrude, but my curiosity got the better of me. I found him a few minutes later sitting in a tree high up looking off into the distance. "Hey Inuyasha!" He spared a glance at me before saying, "What?" in his usual way, which wasn't much, let me tell you.

"What happened?" My curiosity won out over my anger, so does that make me determined or, what was that word? Oh well, back to the situation at hand. "It's none of your business, Kagome." Inuyasha sounded really sad, but mad at the same time. Does that even make sense?

"Inuyasha..." I threatened. He looked at me, a little scared of what I was about to say. "Sit!" He then fell off of the branch of the tree and fell face first into the ground, making a crater from he landed. "Now," I crossed my arms. "Tell me what's going on, Inuyasha." My voice got a little softer. I was worried about my friend and Inuyasha.

I was also a little jealous, but I wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his head. "What was that for, Kagome! Just because I don't want to tell you what I saw, doesn't mean you have to force me into it!" I flinched. I really need to learn to give other people their space. I hung my head down, my black bangs covering my eyes.

"Sorry Inuyasha." I quietly said. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but I knew he heard me. After a few seconds of silence, I turned and started to walk away.

"She's my twin sister." I stopped cold. I turned to him in confusion. "Don't give me that look!" He yelled, turning around. "I don't know how it works either, so don't ask me." He sighed. "I really hate to suggest this, but it looks like we would have to ask Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha..." My pity for him grew, but so did my confusion. Why would he ask Sesshomaru something like this?

"Well?" I snapped out of my stupor to see Inuyasha glaring down at me, trying to hide his embarresment at suggesting such a thing. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." Then he walked off with me running after him, trying to catch up.

This turned out more confusing than I hoped for.

**_End of POV_**

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's POV_**

We were walking aimlessly around in the woods when the little human girl, Rin, found a clearing nearby and asked if she could rest from walking so long. Without saying a word, I steared us into that direction. Jaken followed silently, with the huge bump from the last time he questioned my actions.

Ah-Un flopped down on the plain gratefully and laying their heads down for a little nap.

"Jaken." I called. He came scuttling up to me, waiting for his instructions. "Yes, Master Sesshomaru?"

"Go gather firewood for the fire, and plenty of fish, too." I narrowed my eyes. "We have company." Jaken was confused for a minute before Inuyasha and his gang came out of the woods walking towards us. I looked through their ranks.

My eyes landed on a familiar figure. My eyes widened a fraction. It couldn't be...

"Get on with it, Jaken." I said. Jaken jumped then scurried off, muttering something about how all of the work fell onto him. "What was that, Jaken?" He froze, becoming pale.

"N-nothing, Master Sesshomaru."

"Then bring Rin with you." He paled even more while I heard Rin yell happily then running into the woods in search of the spring a little ways off. After their footsteps quieted, I narrowed my eyes a little more. "What do you want, half-breed?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm not here to fight you OR hand over the Tetsuigya, if that's what you were thinking." I raised my eyebrow. "I'm here to ask you something."

I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He gently grabbed the girl I swore Father brought down into the other world well over a hundred years ago. "How is she my sister, Sesshomaru? My twin, no less." The demon's head snapped up, and my suspicions were confirmed.

Ookami was back.

I sighed and gestured for them to follow me. They all hesitated for about a minute before I asked them, "If you want answers, you will have to sit with me." I knew that they would follow, no matter the situation since they wanted to know answers.

I plopped down, leaning against Ah-Un with my sword right beside me. Inuyasha sat straight across from me while the rest of his friends sat behind him in a half circle. I looked over to see Ookami petting Ah-Un, who was enjoying the attention greatly.

"Do you want answers or not, Ookami?" I asked. She looked over at me, her bright blue eyes filling to the brim with questions. No doubt concerning about who she was. She the walked over and gestured the empty spot to the right of me.

I nodded. Shocked silence fell over us all as they all watched Ookami sit beside me. I looked at everyone before starting on what would seem a very long story.

"Inuyasha, Ookami is your twin sister because your mother was raped by a full-blooded wolf demon." Inuyasha tensed up while Ookami took up the fetal position. Her white wolf ears went down, but I knew she was listening.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Okay, hopefully that answered some questions. Anyways, hope you guys like this because I spent two hours typing this. TWO FUCKING HOURS, PEOPLE! Be glad I'm allowed to have coffee *glares*_**

**_Anyways, shoutouts!_**

Zuma12121 **_Um, your first couple of questions will be answered the next chapter. Do you think I would really have Inuyasha's mother be a whore? Hell no! She was raped the night after she had sex with Inutaisho. You're welcome :)_**

XXTakaraXX **_Hope you liked that }:) No, she did not eat her! Nothing bad happened to Katerina! Like Zuma12121, you'll see what happened to her next chapter :)_**

kmgd14 _***scoffs* of course it's unexpected! That's why it's a plot twist! Thank you :) ...will you really give me sour patch kids?**_

lexiwolf **_Thank you! That was the plan :) At least I know you're paying attention to the story :)_**

**_Well, review please :) I love you all!_**


	5. Katerina's Awakening

Disclaimer; I do not own anything that is part of Inuyasha. I only own some of the ideas that are going to show up and my few characters. SO BACK OFF!

Thanks and enjoy the story ^^

**_A Wolfy Experience_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Katerina's Awakening_**

* * *

**_Katerina's POV_**

Something wasn't right. The ground beneath me wasn't soft earth, but instead hard rock, which was digging into my side. I opened my eyes, and jumped onto my feet. I was surrounded by many brown wolves and wolf people. My haunches were raised, I knew, and I wasn't going to lower them anytime soon.

I felt something sniff my butt. I turned to snap and almost took the muzzle off of one of the wolves surrounding me. They moved in on me, making me back up into a wall. When they were too close, I barked out, "BACK OFF!" Surprised, they all backed off immediately.

"So, you speak the human language, wolf." I growled and saw what looked like their leader walked out from the ranks. He smirked, his devilish blue eyes flashing. "That takes care of communication. Now," He knelt down in front of me. "How about you tell me where you came from?"

"How about I tear your throat out if you don't tell me where my master is?" I snapped back. He laughed. "Well, you've got spunk, I'll give you that, but you're in my territory, so tell me why, exactly," He took on a threatening tone and growled lowly at me. "You're out of your territory and in mine!"

"I don't have a territory, now I need to go find my master." I shot past him and the rest of the group, out of the cave from the waterfall, and ran through the mountain. The scenery was blurring extremely fast, and I guessed that my speed has increased. I smirked.

It looks like I was back home, and so was master.

I stopped, looked around and, seeing that it was safe, sat down and searched for my master with my mind. I found her after searching for several minutes, and she was with both of her brothers at the moment. Seeing as I had found her, I sent an electrical jolt to her mind.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at the edge in front of me. If my speed has been unleashed, then maybe... I readied myself and ran toward the edge and jumped. I shot down out of sight, then my wings sprang free. I flapped a few times and lifted myself away from the trees, soaring above them.

I looked back to see the same leader as before standing on the edge dumbstruck. I put myself forward again and shot towards the sight that I knew Ookami was at. It's time that I was reunited with her.

* * *

I was a small blur in the distance to three of the humans at the sight. The dragon could see me, but did nothing, sensing that I was stronger than it was. A red blur then jumped in front of me with a large sword held behind him, getting ready for a swing. He then stopped, recognizing me.

"No way!" He yelled, dropping down. I dropped down next to him. Ookami looked up, and tackled me to the ground.

"Katerina! You're safe!" Well, she's getting better with her speech. I pulled back to see if she was back in her humanized form. She was. "It is good to see you again, child." She looked surprised for a minute, but locked it away deep within herself for later.

She smiled and hugged me tightly anyways. I nuzzled her, happy to be with her again.

"It is good that you are back in this world, Shiroi Akuma." I looked to see that Ookami's older brother, Sesshomaru, was looking at me steadily. I nodded in response.

Inuyasha looked lost. "You mean this is THE Shiroi Akuma? The one that buried hundreds of demons and blinded all the people in the world with her wings?" I sighed. Stupid legends.

"The very same, Inuyasha." I said. A woman with long black in a ponytail who was wearing demon slayer clothing kneeled in front of me.

"I would have to say that I'm sorry to both you and Ookami here." She looked at my master with sadness and regret. "I am sorry for the way that I have treated you, Ookami. And I am sorry," She turned toward me now. "That I have been such a bitch towards her now."

I shook my head. "It isn't that bad, but please stop kneeling." She looked at me in surprise. "You would be surprised at how much I hate being worshipped." She nodded her head and stood up.

'_Who was she?' _I asked Ookami. She smiled.

_'Her name is Sango, and she is the last demon-slayer of her village, besides her brother, who is being controlled by Naraku.' _She said the name with a bit of malice. '_The monk over there is Miroku, who was cursed by Naraku with a black hole in his right hand. The little fox demon is Shippo, who thinks of Kagome like a mother. I think you already know Sesshomaru.' _She slinked back and looked at me before leading me to the spot she was sitting in, which was beside Sesshomaru. I settled down in front of her.

Inuyasha was suddenly sniffing me. I growled and he also growled. "You smell just like that wolf demon, Koga." So that was the leaders name.

"The one that I left stupefied?" I asked. Inuyasha blinked for a sec, then laughed loudly, almost landing himself in the fire.

Well, looks like Ookami found the strangest group to be with at the moment.

* * *

**_Did you guys like this chapter? Well, if you did, yay, if you didn't, too bad._**

**_Shoutouts!_**

Kanna's Master **_Thank you :)_**

sangoscourage **_thank you, and I do hope this makes up for Sango being kind of mean... She was on her time :)_**

lexiwolf **_Well, it's supposed to be! And thank you :)_**


	6. As Memory Serves

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER, but I promise that I'll try and update A Wolfy Experience as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**_A Wolfy Experience_**

Chapter 6

As Memory Serves...

My hand gently petted the soft, white wings that Katerina now had. It was kinda unbelievable that she was a type of animal goddess that had the power of flight and somewhat had a hand in choosing someone's fate, but I just stored it in the back of my mind, like everything else at the moment.

Apparently, Sesshomaru is my brother and InuYasha is my twin brother of a different race. How does that work out? Well, that's what Sesshomaru's going to tell us.

"It actually started a year before your parents mated. Your mother made a deal with a wolf demon in order to save her village." Sesshomaru scoffed, but continued on. "The bargain was that he would save her village if he got to have sex with her. She agreed and escaped as soon as he started saving everyone. She hid for a year inside of a different village with InuTaisho. As you know, they both mated and created the half-demon." He scoffed again. "Your mother, being the wandering human she was, took to picking some flowers out by the village in the stream."

I could see how this would go. It hurts already, but I want to know.

"The wolf demon snuck up behind her and raped her, simple as that. Somehow, after all of that, she was still alive and got back to InuTaisho as soon as possible." Sesshomaru then turned to me. "She then conceived both you and Inuyasha. You somehow came out as a full demon and your twin a half-demon." InuYasha growled, but settled down as Sesshomaru continued the story.

"The war that father was killed in, was the one that you were never a part of. He sent you away into the past through the well and erased your memories in order for you to be happy." It was silent then, except for the crackling of the flames. That, and the voices in my head didn't seem to shut up after that.

'_My happiness? Why didn't he do it for the others? Am I that special? Did he hate me? Did he ever love me?' _I remembered that one memory I had, and decided it wasn't worth investigating. However it had seemed to me now, Father loved me enough to send me away from a war that could possibly hurt me more than was necessary. I sighed and nodded at Sesshomaru, thanking him for telling the truth.

I yawned then and curled up to the dragon and Katerina, reveling in the warmth that was provided. I soon fell asleep as the group started to talk once more.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry that this hasn't been updated in a very, VERY long time I love all of the faithful readers and reviewers that have waited for so long and stayed with me through this story! I am also sorry that the chapter is very short, but I didn't have much else to do :/ the next chapter will have it sped up several weeks later after this, so I would appreciate any ideas to speed this up!_**

**_Now that that's over with, I would like to thank all of my reviewers :)_**

**Loveless an The Living Fantasy sorry about the chapters :/ I'm going to try to get them to be longer, but we'll see :) hope you liked this chapter ^^ That was probably my favorite part xD His expression *rolling on ground laughing* {Koga}-Shut the fuck up! {Me}-Oh, get over it, wolfy xP {Koga}-*growls then grins at Loveless* He~y {Me}-*tosses Koga into closet* Please don't mind the idiot -_-**

**lexiwolf ****OHMYGERD, YOUR PROFILE PIC IS ADORABLE XD Yes it is :) and there's going to be a chapter later about it *SPOILER* But thank you :) Yeah, she's pretty important xD Please review again~**

**Kanna's Master ****Should I ask about the name? Well, maybe not... xD Thank you and I hope you review again :)**

**SakuUzumaki753 ****Sorry he's not in this chapter xD Maybe in the next one or two... Maybe ;) Thank you ^w^ me too, that's why I made this story ^^ Hope you review soon :)**

**Royal Kitsune *****bows* welcome to my humble story xD thank you and I hope you review again :)**

**sangoscourage ****I'll probably insert a bit here and there, but who knows *shrugs* He does have his eye on- *Katerina slaps me with wings* Right, got it; no spoilers on that one -_- Maybe, maybe no :3 Glad you liked it and hope you review soon ^^ THANK YOU~ Though that's WAY late xD**

**kaylaa marie13 ****(sorry for the space, but it would take your name out :/ Hope you understand ) Thank you and glad you liked it :) Hope you review again ^^**

**Himeno Kazehito ****Like the name :) And here's the next chapter ^^ Glad you liked it and hope you review soon :3**

**sesshomaruismine99 ****Thank you~ Glad you liked it :3 Don't worry, I won't take Sesshomaru away from you ;) Hope you review again :3**

_**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope you still like this story and tell me what you think **_

_**Review again soon~**_


End file.
